


血腥爱情故事·老板多比R18部分

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 乔可拉特 - Freeform, 塞可, 杰拉德, 索尔贝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 杀人魔小多和boss的血腥爱情故事
Relationships: Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio, 老板多比
Kudos: 28





	血腥爱情故事·老板多比R18部分

**Author's Note:**

> 前文在LOFTER搜索ID：北白宫能久

突如其来的极具性暗示的称呼让多比欧懵懂的眨了眨眼睛，试探般的凑近迪亚波罗，像一片轻软的羽毛一样，柔软泛白的嘴唇轻轻触了触迪亚波罗的膝盖。  
迪亚波罗没有拒绝，只是勾起唇角，等着他聪明的小家伙取悦自己。

从他这个角度往下看去，多比欧的面容漂亮又稚嫩，睫毛长长的带着湿意，粉色的头发柔软微卷，小巧粉嫩的舌头像只乖顺的家猫一样，隔着硬质的西裤小口小口啄吻着自己。真可怜，真好看。

迪亚波罗嘴角愉悦的弧度显然给了多比欧莫大的鼓励，他撒娇般的蹭到迪亚波罗腿间，用小巧的鼻尖拱开遮挡住拉链的门襟，整齐洁白的贝齿咬开西裤的拉链，拔下最后一层遮蔽的布料，用脸磨蹭着那蛰伏的巨兽。

粗糙的毛发刮搔着多比欧软嫩的脸颊，很快就变得通红起来，少年体内稚嫩青涩的欲望似乎也被浓烈的男性檀腥味唤醒，身后的蜜穴意识到了已经到了进食十分，自发的绽开花瓣，变得腻烫酥麻起来，渴望着精液的浇灌。

“boss呀……”多比欧含混的呢喃着，身前的幼茎已经抖抖索索的挺立起来了，迪亚波罗却只是微微发硬，多比欧索性握起一手无法环住的阳物，稚嫩的吮吸了起来，嫣红如花瓣的舌尖反复扫过马眼和冠头，腥咸的涩液充斥着口腔，多比欧逆来顺受的吞咽着，吮吸着，直到那男器硬的可以直贯肉穴为止。

“boss……可不可以？”多比欧氤氲着水汽的眸子怯生生的望向迪亚波罗，长期的训导使他牢记在没有得到许可之前，他不能有任何妄动，即使他渴望得快要爆炸。迪亚波罗噙着玩味的笑意，依然没有开口，只是微微向后靠了靠，将自己身前的空间让了出来。

得到默许的多比欧手脚轻快的爬到了迪亚波罗身上，一边用自己的幼芽磨蹭着迪亚波罗的阳物，一边用纤白的手指颤抖着解开迪亚波罗衬衣的纽扣——boss的衬衣不能沾水的，那会弄皱质地精细的衣料，可是他一直都管不住自己富于汁水四溢的小肉棒，所以一定要解开才行。

多比欧将指尖含进嘴里蘸取着唾液，又心急的在自己的顶端刮取了些许蜜水，然后探到自己身后早已被调教得沃红软热的肉穴里抠挖开拓着，没过多久，淫靡的水声就从那紧致的肉道里传出，已经被肏得比原本肥沃一圈的肉花淌着湿润的淫光。

多比欧的小脸被情欲熏得潮红，哼哼唧唧的扶住迪亚波罗怒挺的阳物对准自己的花穴，小腰艰难的扭动着，将男根一直吃到窄门底部，然后开始一起一伏的吞吐了起来，渐渐地，客厅里便响彻着媾和的穴肉碰撞声、水泽拍打声，以及多比欧难耐的轻哼。

而迪亚波罗除了被解敞开的衬衫和褪至膝间的西裤外，神色依然冷静而自若，除了在多比欧刚将他的分身完全纳进穴肉中的那一下他加重了呼吸外，迪亚波罗悠闲平静得像是只是坐在沙发上看电视或者阅读报纸一样。

很快，多比欧的体力就不行了，在一记直抵栗状软肉的深捣后，粉嫩的幼茎射出了乳白色的精水，将迪亚波罗的腹部弄得湿滑不堪，但无论多比欧怎么夹紧蜜穴试图榨出体内肉刃的阳液，迪亚波罗都不为所动，硬硬的肉棍在娇嫩的花甬里戳来顶去，倒是多比欧强忍着不要丢了太多次。

“都怪boss太硬了，”多比欧委屈的抽泣着，毫无章法地吻着迪亚波罗的脸，像一只乞怜的小奶猫一样舔来舔去，“boss，肏我吧，我快不行了……”

“真拿你没办法。”

迪亚波罗低喘着掐住多比欧的纤腰，湿漉漉的股间被突然掰开，穴肉深处的蒂珠被又狠又深的重捣着，让多比欧情不自禁的咿咿呀呀呻吟起来，眼角溢出生理性的泪珠，失控般的快感在体内横冲直撞，滚烫的腔肉打开，鼓出被干得湿烂的嫩肉，被囊袋和男根挤压地水声大作。

“boss，轻一点……我、我又要去了——”多比欧娇嫩白皙的幼体上泛着诱人的情欲粉色，紧软细致的后穴咕啾咕啾的吃着肉棒，纤细的手臂环住迪亚波罗的脖颈，嘟嘟喃喃的求饶着：“里面好热好烫好热……呜啊，要坏掉了啊……”

迪亚波罗极具侵略性的唇搜寻着多比欧微微撅起的水嫩嘴唇，用长舌进出着他的唇齿，像是把他的口腔也作为性爱的器官一样搅弄着：“现在还要杀人玩吗？”

“我是、我是想帮忙……我可以做到的……”多比欧哭哭啼啼的分辩着，软糯的小舌却被对方蛮横的咬住，再也无法说出无济于事的讨饶话语。

他就这样被抱在怀里上下颠弄着，暴君的整根阳物在穴道里享受着那柔软缠绵的迎合，多比欧唔唔啊啊的被迪亚波罗肏干着，一下咬着遍布齿痕的下唇喊着不要好痛，一下又扭着小屁股说boss快点射给我，就像是一匹淫荡的小母马，不被主人骑一骑，热爱征伐和蹂躏的后穴便酥痒得难受。

迪亚波罗着魔般的看着跨坐在自己身上的少年，他漂亮得像个洋娃娃一样，身体单薄纤细，柔软无比，他几乎一根手指就能把他碾死，他实在是太小了，即使是有着肌肉线条的手臂在迪亚波罗怀里抱着也简直像只奶猫儿似的，任意摆弄多比欧身体的任何一个地方，简直连反抗的力气都没有。

但就是这样娇怯怯的多比欧，不听吩咐的小恶魔，正用他粉嫩的紧致蜜穴，硬生生的容纳进了迪亚波罗那根尺寸惊人的阳物。迪亚波罗狠狠的向上顶进紧软的肉穴中，每一次深深的插入都刻不容缓的插到根部，多比欧的小肚子上几乎隐约可见那根性器的形状。

“boss、boss……哈啊……我爱您……”多比欧语无伦次呻吟让迪亚波罗瞳孔收紧，原本就深不见底的眼眸闪烁着野兽般的光芒，胯下沉甸甸的囊袋已经胀大到了极限，里面滚烫的阳精开始沸腾，肿胀硬挺的硕大龟头强悍的撞击着多比欧敏感的肉心。

紧贴的肌肤，彼此融合的汗水，男人粗重的喘息声，如兽物般的低吼声，连同后穴中那些酥痒酸胀的快感袭击着多比欧的每一寸穴肉。“再说一遍，爱我。”迪亚波罗蛊惑般的声音在多比欧耳边响起，已经完全被欲望支配的多比欧尖叫着哭泣：“呜啊啊我爱您！——”话音未落，暴虐的帝王紧紧禁锢着怀里漂亮的小恶魔，胯下的欲望肆意在那个让他销魂蚀骨的小嫩穴里喷射着，高压水枪般的激烈狂射。

被激射的刺激使多比欧眼眸失神的睁大，本能的仰起了好看的颈脖，把迪亚波罗胯下男器连根吸入的小穴承受不住的痉挛，想要逃离，却被迪亚波罗紧紧的掐住腰死按在他胯间，使他动弹不得，除了肉穴里疯了一样的痉挛，什么也做不了。

岩浆一般的阳精一波又一波，强势的冲击着多比欧敏感的软肉，迪亚波罗的精液又烫又多，像是怎么也射不完似的。被内射到失语的多比欧脸上滑下泪痕，双手无力的挂在迪亚波罗宽厚的脊背上，在极乐的云端昏昏沉沉，只觉得体内最敏感的地方被火热浓稠的精液浇灌着，自己的肠道都要被烫化了。

可是迪亚波罗还是没有放过他，在多比欧体内射完精后，依然堵着不出去，多比欧觉得自己的肚子都要被胀爆了，终于委委屈屈的哭出声来：“坏boss……出去嘛……”

迪亚波罗无奈的舔了舔多比欧面上的泪痕，真是个有心计的小恶魔，知道刚刚发泄完的自己是最餍足最好说话的时候，就抓住一切机会撒娇撒痴，僭越逾矩。

即便对自己小秘书的伎俩嗤之以鼻，但迪亚波罗还是温柔的退了出来，锁不住花汁的怒绽的艳苞迫不及待的向外淌出白浊，弄湿了两人屁股底下的椅子。

浑身赤裸的多比欧就这样伏在迪亚波罗胸口，娇气的啜泣着接受迪亚波罗极有耐心的爱抚。迪亚波罗玩弄着多比欧粉红卷曲的发梢，声音低沉而富有磁性：“刚刚，你是说了爱我，对吧？”

多比欧小小的瑟缩了一下，一边乖乖的抹着自己的眼泪一边直起身子：“您会因为这个绞掉我的舌头吗？”

“哦，我可爱的多比欧，”迪亚波罗忍不住轻笑了出来，微微偏着头，看着刚刚经历过情事的少年，“你为什么总是有这么多可爱的想法呢？”

多比欧抽泣着吸了吸鼻子，软软的声音里带着娇憨：“您不打算惩罚我吗？擅自说爱您什么的……还有杀人的事。”

迪亚波罗似乎将注意力转移到了多比欧饱满而挺翘的小屁股上，大掌来回恣肆的揉搓着那两团雪白的臀肉，仿佛只是顺便的说着：“从明天开始，跟我学习杀人和格斗的技巧，你被允许手上沾血了。”

多比欧先是错愕，然后开始激动兴奋的颤栗起来，眼神中是难以掩饰的狂喜，他尽量让自己平静下来，执起迪亚波罗的手，小心翼翼而虔诚的吻了吻他的手背：“我会成为您最隐秘最锋利的剑。”

“不，”迪亚波罗抽回自己的手，毫不留情的将多比欧搂向自己，柔韧有力的长舌撬开少年的齿关，将口腔里的每一个角落都肆意的搅弄扫荡遍，直到多比欧觉得自己的舌头都被纠缠的几乎麻木了快要喘不过气来，迪亚波罗才将娇喘吁吁的多比欧放开，怜惜的摩挲着少年线条优美的咽喉：

“你会是一把精致的小匕首，专属于我，你会被系上漂亮的丝绒绸带，被我随身佩戴着，你可以以杀戮为乐因为我会满足你血腥的小欲望，但永远不允许为了我冒任何险，不允许背着我私自狩猎；否则我就把你活活操死。”

低俗的下流话从俊美如神祇的迪亚波罗口中说出，让多比欧悄悄羞红了耳尖，诸多的限制让他小小的惋惜了一下，又很快雀跃起来，“谢谢您，boss，”多比欧轻轻的在迪亚波罗锁骨上啄吻着，“能让我更多的为您做点什么就好，这个世界上我只有您了。”

“啊啊，”迪亚波罗带着邪气笑容摇了摇头，“还没有到煽情时间，现在我们来说说关于擅自说爱我这件事的惩罚吧；”

“惩罚内容分为两项，一项是长期的，罚你以后每天都至少要对我说三遍你爱我；另一项——”迪亚波罗坐起身来，慵懒的扯松自己的领带，“另一项，体罚，我们现在就可以去卧室进行了。”

4.

Boss最近处决了一批人，那些被处决的人死法都如出一辙：正中心脏，一刀毙命。

没有人知道具体是为了什么，只是隐约有传说是因为他们有冒犯过老板的秘书多比欧，但没有人敢公开的打听这件事，甚至在私下里也不敢议论，唯恐惹祸上身——没有人见过boss的真容，但boss的耳目无处不在。

“咔嗒。”

房门被打开了。

迪亚波罗悠闲的坐在餐桌边，一边喝着咖啡一边看报纸，头也不抬：“我的小杀人魔回来了？”

“是呀！”多比欧兴奋的扑进自家boss的怀里，依恋的呼吸着迪亚波罗身上淡淡的古龙水味，“我杀了那个叛徒，轻而易举。”

迪亚波罗像抚摩小狗一样轻轻揉着多比欧的软发：“做得好，多比欧，真是我的好孩子。”

“人们总是说，你站的位置越高，就会越孤独，以前我也是这样觉得的，但现在不一样了，我有你，我可爱的多比欧。”

“精致又美丽的小匕首，多少无知的白痴认为你只是无用的装饰品，但谁又能想到你才是我最后的利器，我最血腥最残忍的小恶魔。”

多比欧乖巧的环上迪亚波罗的颈间，甜蜜的笑容中是毫无保留的依赖和倾慕：“所以，您总是战无不胜，胜利终将属于您。”


End file.
